Hair Down
by MissLibertine
Summary: <html><head></head>Porque Kurt seguía ensortijando los mechones de cabello entre sus manos, hablando para sí mismo justo sobre su oído o apoyándose casualmente en su rodilla. Y Blaine sólo vestía una expresión dura, muriendo por dentro con cada toque. Klaine. Post 2x16.</html>


**Disclaimer: **Que Darren Criss me acose no significa que Glee sea de mi propiedad.

…

**Hair Down.**

«_El amor verdadero espera_»,

_(pero, de todas las reglas bajo las que él vive, esa es la que más odia)._

…

Blaine contuvo la respiración cuando sintió los delgados dedos sobre su cabello, hundiéndose en él con suavidad. Agradecía que nadie pudiera leer sus pensamientos, porque lo que pasaba por su cabeza en aquel momento discernía totalmente con sus promesas hacia Kurt, quien seguía rozando su piel, totalmente ajeno a lo que generaba en él. El joven Anderson se sentía como un sucio criminal, a punto de ser atrapado, rezando silenciosamente para que nadie girara en esa esquina y lo pillara en la escena del crimen. Porque Kurt podía ser dulce e inocente; pero la expresión en el rostro del torturado joven era demasiado obvia para cualquier persona que tuviese, por lo menos, algo de experiencia en el asunto.

Porque Kurt seguía ensortijando los mechones de cabello entre sus manos, hablando para sí mismo justo sobre su oído o apoyándose casualmente en su rodilla derecha para probar en él nuevos peinados. Y Blaine sólo vestía una expresión dura, muriendo por dentro con cada toque.

El moreno lo soportaba en silencio, sólo por tratarse de aquel adorable muchacho que había puesto su mundo de cabeza. Porque cualquier otra persona hubiese pensado que aquello era sólo un juego para provocarlo, para seducirlo de forma sutil y peligrosa; pero él conocía lo suficiente a Kurt, ingenuo y tímido, cuando su faceta de «_adicto a la moda_» tomaba control. En esos momentos, su entusiasta compañero no estaba pensando en la situación desde su misma perspectiva. Mientras Kurt soñaba con un nuevo aspecto para él y una posible tarde recorriendo en un centro de belleza, Blaine no podía dejar de estremecerse por los ocasionales roces de aquellas manos de porcelana.

—Definitivamente creo deberías recortar tu cabello un poco y dejar de usarlo hacia atrás —comentó Kurt, sacando al joven Anderson de sus divagaciones y haciendo que lo poco que quedaba de su sentido común volviera a la sala de ensayos de los _Warblers._

—Y yo definitivamente creo que deberíamos volver con los demás —replicó rápidamente Blaine, poniéndose de pie y sacudiendo el inexistente polvo de su chaqueta.

—¿Eh?, ¿por qué? —preguntó Kurt, incorporándose también.

Blaine giró rápidamente y, cogiéndolo por la nuca de improviso, acercó a Kurt hasta que sus labios coincidieron en un beso torpe. El joven Hummel ahogó un chillido de sorpresa cuando su compañero lo aprisionó posesivamente contra su cuerpo, profundizando el beso y sabiendo que aquello podía ser peligroso para su estabilidad mental. Blaine simplemente no había podido evitar reclamar los labios de aquel pequeño _fashionista_; reclamar, por lo menos, esa pequeña porción de él que estaba a su alcance.

—Porque me gusta cumplir mis promesas contigo —contestó el moreno, sin poder separarse demasiado de su boca. Su nariz empujó suavemente la del muchacho de ojos garzos, para depositar luego otro beso sobre su labio inferior —. Y si sigues provocándome así… creo que será imposible.

El joven de orbes pardos, haciendo acopio de todo su autocontrol, dio media vuelta, dispuesto a abandonar la sala y buscar algo de segura compañía. Le tomó a Kurt algunos segundos ir tras sus pasos y comenzar a hacer preguntas en relación con sus palabras y el anormal comportamiento que las había flanqueado.

—Mañana iré a la peluquería —respondió Blaine únicamente, dando el asunto por zanjado.

**…**

**Hello, hello. Escribí esto en un ratito, incluso siendo conciente que mañana tengo una preentrega. Digamos que es una pequeña revenge de_ Acércate_; Blaine merecía sufrir un poco también. Y sí, no miento cuando les digo que he quedado con una grave obsesión por esta pareja y que seguirán leyendo de mí en este fandom. La adorable canción de _Cold War Kids _que inspiró esto, como siempre, se encuentra en mi perfil.  
><strong>

**Este cuasi-drabble va todo para mi queridísima Mel, que fangirlea conmigo siempre sobre los gays, los nerds, los robos bancarios, Matthew Gray y otras rarezas.**

**Esperaré sus comentarios. La buena onda por estos lados se agradece, hoy más que nunca.**

**¡Saluditos!**

**MrsV.**


End file.
